The Paths of the Wolf
by Tcash2x4
Summary: Which will it be time in prison or spending what could possibly the rest of young Cerberus's life trying to take care of three random "teammates" forced onto him by Professor Ozpin? Can he really afford to drag anyone into his life? Mild Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

I could still faintly smell the scent I had been tracing hanging out in the air. This one reeked of expensive perfumes, but it made it easier to follow. Whoever this girl was spent a lot of time shopping. I kept my head lowered as I followed the scent through the shopping district. This was the third person I had to hunt down today. I the scent got stronger as I walked into an alleyway. "Why are you following-" I appeared behind her. "Me?" I delivered a karate chop to the back of her neck and I slung her over my shoulder. I jumped onto a rooftop and began traversing across the city.

"You must be wondering why I've gathered you all here today." A silver haired man paced around the three teens I had tracked down.

"Hey I'm done now right?" I asked.

"No this is the most important part." He said. He adjusted his small round glasses and his green eyes focused down on me. "Now it's time for you to choose a path." The blindfolds fell off of their faces.

"P-professor Ozpin!" They exclaimed.

"Now will you lead this team our will you walk down your current path of misery and pain?" He asked.

"Wait so we can attend Beacon?" One of them asked.

"Attend my school or end up with a life sentence." Ozpin said. "Quite a decision?" He sipped his coffee.

"Fine I'll attend your school." I crossed my arms. "But don't expect too much from me."

"Your team name is MACS." He smiled. "And welcome to Beacon." The restraints snapped and they all stood up and started cheering.

"I can't believe we actually get to go to Beacon!" They exclaimed.

"Your bags are already waiting in your dorm." Ozpin said. He handed each of us a key card.

I slid it into my pocket and walked off without another word. Like I want to be dragged into your stupid school. I sucked my teeth.

I sat in the cafeteria by myself staring out the window. My ear twitched as someone sat next to me. "Fancy meeting you here." I heard a vaguely familiar voice.

I didn't bother looking over as I recognized the scent. "I figured you'd be mad at me." I said.

"Oh don't worry I am." She said. "Just picking up and leaving without a word to anyone." She punched me in the side. "But I'm really mad that you didn't bring me."

"Hey Blake who's this?" I heard a new voice.

"Just an old friend." Blake said. "See you around Cerb." She got up and walked off.

"Hey there you are!" The "Team" sat at the table around me.

"We were all wondering where you ran off to."

"Well now that you found me let's start off with some introductions." I said. "I'm Cerberus Gremory."

"Cerberus? Cool."

"Well I'm Simon Reins." The brown haired guy said. "And I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to gaming." He said.

"I'm Mary Casey." The dark red haired girl said. "And I like cooking and shopping."

"I'm Ashley Winters, Ash for short. And I'm the best archer from back home." The platinum blonde haired girl said. "What's your little fun fact fearless leader?" She asked.

"Well I can only sleep comfortably in a hammock." I said.

"Wow really?" Simon asked.

"I just don't find beds as comfortable and no one can tell me I didn't make my hammock." I said.

"Alright so what type of weapons do you guys use?" Ash asked.

"I use a sword." Simon said.

"Staff and magic." Mary said. "But mostly magic so I prefer to keep a reasonable distance."

"So that's why you didn't move in time." I said. "I use Trinity." I pulled a baton from under my sleeve. I pushed the button on the hilt and out gained two blades on either side of the rod turning it into a double edged sword.

"Whoa." I took the other baton out my sleeve and pressed the other button turning it into a G41 Gen4(Glock). "Double Whoa."

"Made her myself." I said.

"OMG YANG LOOK!" I covered my big wolf ears from the high pitched screech.

"Ruby calm down." I turned around and saw a dark haired girl dragging an older blonde girl towards me. "I'm sorry but do you mind if she looked at those." My nose twitched.

"Were you with Blake a second ago?" I asked.

"Yeah uhh this is my little sister she's kinda got this obsession with weapons." She explained.

"What did you use to make it?" The dark haired girl picked the sword up off of the table.

"It's an old rare metal called Stygian." I said. "It's from the ancient times when it was just humans vs Grimms." I explained, "This makes it so the blade can't actually hurt people."

"Whoa really?" I blocked her attempt to hit me with it.

"Yes but the rod is made out of Black Adamantine." I said. "So that can easily knock someone out."

"What about the gun?" Simon asked.

"I made it to have a lot of recoil so I wouldn't recommend shooting it. And as for that I only really use dust related ammunition." I took it out of his hands. "So I really don't recommend shooting it."

"Well I have this." The dark haired girl took out a giant red and black scythe. "It's also a long ranged high impact sniper rifle."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Hold on one minute scoundrel." My nose twitched as I recognized a very familiar scent.

"And where do you get the Dust for this weapon?" She pointed at my gun.

"Nice scar." I said. "You didn't have it last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me?" She asked.

"I usually get it from Schnee Industries." I said. "Not much other places can compete with them you know."

"Yes I know that do you realize who I am?" She asked frustrated.

"Sure I do but who are you to you?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know I'm me to me." I said. "But who is me to you?"

"What?" She stared at me confused. "Who is me to you?" She looked off dumbfounded.

"Cerb don't do that to my friends." Blake said.

I chuckled. "What she deserved it."

"So this is your team?" She asked.

"Yup." I watched as the dark haired girl continued going on about her scythe.

"And then my uncle taught me everything he knew so I could be a better fighter because I was really bad." She didn't seem to have a need to slow down to breathe or anything. "-And then there was a store robbery while I was listening to my music and I kicked all their butts but my headphones broke and I chased some guy on the rooftops and then an airship came down to rescue him but Ms. Goodwitch showed up and she helped me try to shoot it down but there was a magic user on board and they had a really awesome magic fight and they got away and anyways she brought me to see Ozpin and he let me join the school and I was really nervous because I was the youngest person in the school and I didn't have any friends here and Yang said something about bee's knees and I got really scared and then when we got here I blew up in front of Weiss and she started yelling at me and I got scared and tried to apologize and-" I pinched her lips shut.

"Riiight well most of that had nothing to do with your scythe and I'm not a psychiatrist so there's no need to tell me all that." I said.

"Oh right sorry." She said. "I get really nervous talking to new people." I patted her head.

"That's alright." I said. "I usually don't like talking to people either."

"Well Cerberus it seems you've taken a liking to-"

"Shut up Oz." A vein popped on my forehead. "So some of the students here are cool to talk to." I unconsciously continued patting her head. "But that doesn't mean I'll like any of the classes or the teachers here."

"I doubt you will." He agreed. "But you know especially well that you can't go through life liking everything it gives you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've already seen what I've wanted." He said. "And please don't confuse your peers like that." He motioned to Weiss.

"I'll try." I said.

"But still no promises." He sighed. "Now hurry on to class." The bell rang. "I'm sure you don't want to be late for combat training."

"Oh yeah you'll love that." Blake said.

"Alright team." I stood up. "Now where is the arena?" I asked.

"You didn't see it when you walked in?" Mary asked. "It was kinda hard to miss."

"Oh whatever just lead the way." I scowled.

"You can stop petting Ruby you know." Yang said.

"Huh?" I looked down at the dark haired girl who I now noticed also had several red streaks in her hair. "Whoops."

"Well let's get going Cerberus." Simon chuckled.

"Later." I waved.

First up was a double team battle. "Wow I bet Ozpin planned this." I sighed. It was me and Simon facing off against Weiss and Ruby.

"From what I can tell Weiss is more of a classical fighter." Simon said. He was carefully analyzing her stance.

"Can you handle her?" I asked.

"Yeah she seems more like a strategist than anything else, so it might be a battle of wits." He smirked.

"I think Blake already told Ruby about my speed so she might try to out match me." I said.

* * *

"Now the most important thing to remember about Cerb's fighting style is that he will try to get the first hit off." Blake said. "To him that ensures a victory. If you can defend against him and counter he will most likely lose that momentum and probably the fight."

"So all we have to do is get the first hit off?" Ruby asked. "I can do that easily."

"No it won't be that easy you are very slow compared to his speed boosts." Blake said. "Maybe if it was both of you facing him alone you'd have a better chance but we don't know what Simon is capable of."

"Are you saying that that scoundrel can take us on by himself?" Weiss asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Enough with the name calling Snow." Cerb called out across the arena.

"Wait has he heard all of our planning?" Weiss asked.

"No you're just really loud."

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

Blake suppressed a small smile. "This might be fun to watch."

"I've got popcorn!" Nora exclaimed.

"Good luck." Blake said.

"Kick his butt!" Yang exclaimed.

* * *

"Ready." I could have sworn the voice from Killer Instinct said. I looked over at Simon who shrugged at me. "Fight!"

"Launch me." I boosted Simon up into the air. I took out my batons and dashed forward. _CLANG!_ I had them both locked in a power struggle. Good they predicted a first strike attempt. "Heads!" I back stepped as Simon crashed down onto Weiss knocking the blade out of her hand. I turned my attention to Ruby as she looked over at Weiss concerned for her comrade. I swept her feet from under her and roundhouse kicked her, she managed to block it with the rod of her scythe. She used the force of my attack to recover in mid air and shot off a couple of shots at me. I sidestepped and avoided the shots.

"C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" I looked over at Simon who just got knocked to the floor by Weiss.

"Heads!" I called out and fired a shot off at Weiss. It hit her blade and sent a shock through her causing her to drop the blade.

"Gotcha!" Ruby knocked me flat onto the floor with a powerful swing from her scythe.

"Umm… Ow." I felt my side. "What the hell was that?"

"What never got hit by a girl before?" She asked.

"I just wasn't expecting it to break through my defenses." I jumped to my feet. "Sonic Blade." My sword began glowing faintly. The wind broke around me as I dashed forward and sent it straight into her stomach. The wind caught up and sent her straight into the wall behind her.

"DANGER!" The voice boomed.

"Whoa." I heard the crowd gasp.

"You almost done over there?" Simon asked.

"How'd you finish before me?" I asked.

"I told you it was a battle of wits." He smirked. "But that was showing off."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I lifted Ruby onto my back. "I had to waste a shock bullet to save your ass."

"Well that sounds like a perfectly good use of a bullet to me." He picked Weiss up in his arms princess style.

"Now where's the infirmary?" I asked.

"How did you manage to track me down?" He shook his head. "Come on clueless leader."

"Shut up."

**Cerb: Who the hell designed that school anyways?**

**Me: The Almighty Monty Oum**

**Cerb: Well he should have left scent markers in special rooms.**

**Me: Well I don't think he designed it for you?**

**Cerb: This is my story isn't it?!**

**Me: ... **

**Cerb: Then there should be scent markers! Stupid Ozpin probably removed them from the original plans.**

**Me: Well leave a review for your Virtual Cookie and join us next time when Cerberus gets bitch slapped through a wall.**

**Cerberus: Wait what?**

**Me: It's called Karma you can't hit a little girl like that and get away with it.**

**Cerb: But that was your-**

_**Bang!**_

**Me: Well see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

So we had spent the first week getting adjusted to the school life at Beacon, and as the leader of my newfound team I had learned to deal with some of the drawbacks of living with my teammates. I smelled something burning as I got up out of bed. "Oh no not again!" Mary exclaimed panicked as she ran about trying to extinguish the fire.

"A little early for this?" I stretched and got the fire extinguisher. I tossed it to her and caught an arrow. It had a plunger for the tip and I heard Ash curse to herself silently. I looked over at Simon who obviously didn't go to sleep last night and was still powering through some game event. "Mary did we have plans today?" I asked.

"Well we've all got separate things planned but nothing to do together." She said.

"Alright I'll grab something to eat while I'm in town." I said. I threw on my black jeans vest and walked out the door.

"Oh wait Cerb." Simon called. "I was on the school page and just who got voted most attractive girl in our grade?"

"Hit me." I shrugged.

"Ash." He looked up from his game but his fingers ran across the keyboard in a blur as if it was second nature to him. Although it was probably first.

"Oh so she is pretty." I caught another arrow.

"I already told you that idiot." She grumbled at me.

"Then why haven't guys been tripping over themselves to talk to her?" I asked.

"Because you've been voted as Beacon's Residential Badass." Simon smirked. "So everyone is too scared out of their minds that you might be trying to date her to try to make a move."

"Well that's nice." I waved and yawned. "Ash hold down the fort."

I walked leisurely down the hallway and saw Yang heading in my direction. Shit. I turned back around in hopes she didn't just see me. "Oh I better hurry up or I'll be late. I heard her footsteps hasten and I felt my heart beat increasing. Stay calm lot's of people wear vests there's no way she can tell it's you. I heard the footsteps stop and I sighed in relief. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?" I heard her voice right behind me.

"What?! How?!" I flailed my arms in surprise and tried to make a run for it when she lifted me off the ground.

"Unscented soap." She said. Her usually cheery purple eyes were burning red with anger. "Just let me repay the favor and we can be friends again afterwards." Her gauntlet covered her arm. She reared it back and I sighed as I prepared for the worst. She suddenly dropped me on the floor.

"Wha-" _BOOM!_ Pain shot through my face and my back as I suddenly crashed into the wall. I made an indent onto the wall fitting my frame perfectly. I dropped onto the floor and felt my hands tremble from the sudden shock.

"Now you know what it feels like." She said.

"Now it will be so much easier for us." I rolled out of the way as a shadow slashed the ground where I had been lying. I managed to get to my feet and stumble around as the world spun around me. "You're practically gift wrapped."

"Milgauss." I tried to shake the cobwebs out of my head.

"So you remember?" The voice said. "How interesting. Now I'll show you how to get revenge girl." A masked man appeared in front of me and I was barely to watch as he lazily moved his hand to back hand slap me.

* * *

"Sadly I still need you around I wish you were just another loose end I could eliminate." The man shrugged. He stepped onto Cerberus who coughed up blood in pain. "Enjoy the pain I left you with. I'll be sure to bring more next time."

"Cerberus?!" Yang ran over to his motionless body. "Cerberus?" She reached down to check his pulse and he screamed out in pain.

"Yang word of this is not to spread." Ms. Goodwitch said. The debris under Cerberus levitated and carried him away. "That would cause mass panic and make the students feel unsafe."

"But some masked guy almost killed him with one hit!" Yang exclaimed.

"You badly defeated Cerberus in a one on one illegal duel understand." She said. "If any other story about this is spreaded out you and you're team will be expelled from Beacon along with anyone else who is suspected of hearing this. This is final." She walked off.

**Later that day…**

Ruby storms into the room and slams the door behind her. "What's wrong with you?" Weiss asked, not really caring enough to look up from her notes.

"I was supposed to meet with Cerberus today but he stood me up!" Ruby stomped her foot.

"Well something probably came up." Blake said. "He isn't used to handling his team yet and something urgent may have came up with them."

"He could have at least called me!" Ruby jumped onto her bed.

"Well that's a bit strange." Blake looked up from her book. "Ruby what are you wearing?" Blake asked suppressing a smile. Ruby was in a rose red skirt with white petals that were falling from a white rose on her top all the way down to the hem of her skirt.

"He said not to wear anything I'd wear in combat." She said. "And this is something I wouldn't wear during combat."

"Well Cerb probably forgot his Scroll even exists." Blake raised her book to hide the small smile creeping onto her face. "He says he never notices it since it's so small compared to everything he carries in his pockets."

"How long have you known that scoundrel anyways?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know any scoundrels actually." Blake said.

Weiss sighed. "How long have you know Cerberus for Blake?" She asked again with almost pained politeness.

"I don't know how long exactly but he practically raised me." Blake said. She raised the book even higher as she got a giddy smile remembering past time spent with him. "He was always a bit of a jerk but he was pretty fun to be around."

"What do you mean he raised you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well we're both orphans." Blake said. "And Cerb's the only person who I really ever stayed with even after my family took me in and then we had to move it only took him a few hours after we had arrived to show up himself covered in dirt and rotten sewage." She laughed.

"But if you two were so close why did he leave?" Yang asked talking for the first time in hours.

"I don't know but I think he'll tell me when he's ready." Blake said.

"You don't like love him do you?" Yang asked.

"Pffft. No way. He's like my brother." Blake said.

"So it's incest?" Weiss cracked a smile.

Blake raised the book to cover her red face. "Shut up. The point is Ruby, Cerb wouldn't bail on you unless it was something super important."

"He better have a good explanation for this tomorrow." Ruby shouted into her pillow.

_Knock Knock Knock._ "Who is it?" Yang called out.

"Its Simon."

"Come in." Ruby said. "So where's Cerberus?" She asked.

"You guys don't know either?" He sighed. "He hasn't come back since this morning and we're pretty scared that he might have bailed on us."

"He's in the infirmary." Yang said.

"What? Why?" Simon asked.

"We had a little bit of a scuffle." She twiddle her thumbs.

"So you didn't call me and say he was in the infirmary?" Ruby asked frustrated.

"Well I didn't know you two had a little date planned." Yang crossed her arms.

"It's not a date! I just don't have anything else to wear!" Ruby exclaimed. "Anyways you need to come with me and apologize to the both of us." She jumped out of bed.

"What?" She dragged Yang out of bed.

"Come on.

* * *

I was healing myself with my Aura when the door opened. "Oh hey Cerb." Yang waved awkwardly.

"What did she do to you?" Ruby gasped.

"Gave me a taste of my own medicine." I said. "I haven't been able to feel my arms until just a few minutes ago. So I'm sorry I didn't call."

"What it's fine I didn't wait around too long anyways." She lied.

"What so those are your pajamas." I cracked a smile.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms.

"So are you going to be okay?" Yang asked.

"I've been through worse." I snapped my fingers and the Illusion around me dispelled.

"Wait what the-"

"I didn't want the nurses to bother me anymore." I said. "Not while I was healing myself." I sat up with some minor pain. My arms were still pretty numb.

"I thought you had like died!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm not just going to watch something fly towards my face." I dragged my arm over to the other and began to heal it with my bright blue aura. "That blow would have snapped my jaw."

"So." Ruby sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well I'm still taking you into town tomorrow because I don't want you thinking I'm some jerk who ditches younger girls." I stood up and switched to healing my other arm. "And maybe we can get you some more casual clothes." I patted her head. "I mean you do look cute in that but its a little too much."

"You think I look cute?" She asked.

"That's what I said." I smiled down at her. "Anyone asks why I was in the infirmary I had a headache got it?"

"But are you sure you gonna be alright?" She asked.

"I haven't kicked the can yet." I laughed. "So I'll be fine. Go tell Blake I can smell her worrying from here will ya?" I pushed her out the door.

"Alright see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked off cheerful as always.

"Now are you going to be alright Yang?" I turned to the blonde haired girl.

"Well I'm not the one who got slapped through the wall." She tried to put on a fake smile. But that's all it was a fake smile.

"I know you feel guilty Yang but it's still my fault." I said. "Karma just came around a bit harder than expected." I scratched the back of my head. "Well a lot harder than I expected." I gave her a friendly hug. "But the important part about falling down is getting back up."

"Stop trying to sound smart idiot." She wrapped her arms around me. She felt warm and soft. I felt time slowly pass until my legs began to ache.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

"..."

"Yang?"

"..."

I looked to see that her eyes had closed and she was leaning her head on me with her mouth slightly open. "Dammit Yang." I moved her over to the bed. I laid her down and pulled the sheet up over her. I pulled out my Scroll and saw that I had eight hundred and sixty-three messages. I sighed as I saw that four hundred of them came from Mary and the other four hundred came from Blake. "Well at least I know someone will notice if I went missing."

I began searching up maid cafes before I eventually went to sleep.

**Wolf: Maid cafe's?**

**Me: Yeah remember they have all the cute girls that call us brother?**

**Wolf: Stop drooling pervert it's creepy.**

**Me: Yeah well shut up. Luckily no one has left a review yet.**

**Wolf: I thought you wanted them to leave reviews?**

**Me: I forgot I promised them cookies what if they all left a review I have no idea how to get more virtual cookies.**

**Wolf: Maybe you can get a cookie generator or something?**

**Hops onto Google *typing***

**Me: Mother of God.**

**Wolf: Well looks like you're free to leave reviews. You're welcome.**

**Me: My precious.**

_**BANG!**_

**Wolf: Man that feels good. See you later if he's still alive.**

**Me: …**

**Wolf: Crap uh… I know he had a cloning machine around here somewhere? Anyways see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Dust!" Ruby exclaimed. There was a large number of girls in french maid outfits waiting outside Beacon.

"Cerb how did you get all of these girls here?" Blake asked.

"I made them a deal they couldn't refuse." I winked. There were easily three dozen maids waiting to escort us.

"Hey Cerberus look you went from Badass to God." Simon said.

"Hey uh thanks for inviting us." A blonde haired guy said.

"No problem eh uh… Who the hell is this?" I asked pulling Ruby beside me.

"Juane he's one of the first friends I made here." She explained.

"Oh alright. It's a pleasure to have you with us." I said. "Where's the ride?" I asked the head maid.

"It is pulling up now Onii-chan." She tapped a few things off on her Scroll. A long black stretch limousine pulled in front of the school.

"So are you some sort of drug lord?" Simon asked.

"Nope."

"Mafia leader?"

"Nope."

"Why are you assuming it's a crime?" Mary asked.

"Well how else would he get the money for this?!" Simon asked flailing his arms.

"Well my name is Cerberus Gremory." I said. "You can't tell me that doesn't ring any bells."

"Gremory?" A red haired girl I didn't recognize asked. "As in Gremory's Bakery?"

"Bingo." I said.

"Wait so are we going to the, the you know?" Ruby asked bouncing around happily.

"That's right kiddo." I patted her head. "I'm bringing us to the cookie factory."

"Yes!" She fist pumped and jumped into the limo. "Let's go!" She yelled impatiently.

"I thought the people who owned those type of businesses were crusty old rich white guys." Ash scoffed.

"I'll get there." I laughed.

"So you went off and became filthy rich?" Blake pinched my cheek.

"You're alright with that right?" I asked. "It did take a bit longer than I thought it would have but I did it anyways."

"A bit?" She pinched my cheek harder.

"Alright I didn't have a plan I just went out and decided that I should try being rich." I swatted her hand and crossed my arms.

"So you just decided to be rich?" A black haired boy with a single streak of magenta hair said.

"That's Rin." Ruby said.

"Yes I did." I nodded. "And it took me too much work to get here and I don't recommend it to anyone."

"Wait what was Professor Ozpin threatening you over then?" Mary whispered into my ear.

"Food poisoning." I sighed.  
"How did that happen?" She asked.

"We got sent a full batch of spoiled chocolate that ended up in a large supply of cookies delivered to the school." I said. "Usually the law system would let someone off with a warning."

"But you're a faunus." Weiss said.

"So I'd get into a whole lot of trouble for any sort of slip ups." I said.

"Wait do you use your Semblance during deal trades?" Blake asked.

"When else would I use it?" I asked. I pressed a few buttons on my armrest and a tequila glass rose out of a cup holder.

"Aren't you a little too young to drink?" Juane asked.

"It's just apple cider." I said.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to use your Semblance during a business deal?" Blake asked.

"Not at all." I sipped the drink. "They know that they're doing their best to sabotage me. So I'm just giving myself a little handicap."

"What is your Semblance exactly?"

"That's Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Yes I recognize her." I said. "My Semblance allows me to convince people to gamble away anything I want."

"It's pretty messed up sometimes." Blake ordered a glass of lemonade. "He promises a fair trade and then they play a game and he always win."

"No we always win." I corrected her. "But as of last year I've become a bit better at it."

"What do you mean by play a game?" Ash asked.

"You know Rock Paper Scissors, Chess, BlackJack, Poker. Those sort of games." Blake said.

"You've never lost at any of those games?" Simon asked.

"A Gregory policy is to never lose." I said. "And if you do lose then you can't let your opponent quit while they're ahead."

"Which has led to him betting our lives on several occasions." Blake said.

"I have to bet my life just for them to accept." I chuckled.

"We have arrived Onii-chan." The door opened and I stepped out. Ruby dashed off leaving a red streak behind her.

"Ash pin her down please." _THUD._

"You know it's not nice to tease people." Ruby said. I took the novelty arrow off of her and she dropped down from the wall. I noticed a white haired man tapping his feet impatiently as he stood in front of the security doors.

"You look like you're waiting for someone." I noted.

"Yes I must discuss important business with the man who runs this little factory." He said. He had this presence that reminded me too much of someone.

"Dad?" I heard Weiss's voice from behind me.

"Weiss shouldn't you be studying?" He asked as he looked down at his watch not really caring to see his daughter again. "You shouldn't be wasting time here."

"You truly are a strange man." I said. I pointed below him. "You honestly chose to stand on the red X?" I asked.

"This isn't a cartoon boy." He stared down at me. "I was told he'd be arriving shortly and to wait here."

"Alright Yang make sure Ruby doesn't eat any raw cookie dough." I said. "Mary don't touch any of the stoves. Ash put your weapon away while in the factory and Simon with me I apparently have business to attend to."

"Yes sir." Simon stepped up beside me.

"And Mr. Schnee I did design this place after several cartoons." I stepped next to him and the floor gave way dropping me and Simon down with the man. The light disappeared as the system deployed the nanobots to repair the bridge. "I love having visitors." I fell into a chair that sped off into a cave system completely lit up by Dust crystals which shot us into a sofa in a brightly lit office with several plates of warm cookies next to a random assortment of chairs. "So what have you come to discuss?"

I sat down and took up a platter of warm sugar cookies. "You are Mr. Gremory?" He asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"They told me it was impossible to strike a deal with you but they obviously don't know how to deal with a child." He brushed some dust off of his white tuxedo.

* * *

"Yes so show them how it's done." Cerberus said, his tone still as friendly as ever.

"Now as you know my company sells Dust and your factory just so happens to be on a very large deposit of it." Mr. Schnee said. Simon sat back and watched intently as he ate from a different variety of cookies.

"I am very aware of this it makes my cave not so bad to go in." Cerb said. "And the employees enjoy coming down here on their breaks."

"So I need you to move your factory somewhere else." Schnee said getting straight to the point.

"Yes but now for the first rule of business." Cerb's whole demeanor seemed to change in that moment. "What's in it for me?" He gazed a red eyed stare towards Schnee.

"I have bought the deed to move this factory to a much larger site for you to expand." Schnee said still holding in under the gaze.

"Why would I need to expand?" Cerb asked. "I obviously make more than enough cookies here. And I have a loyal and hard working labor force here."

"To make more money and get a much larger labor force." He said.

"I can nothing for making more money." Cerb stood up and moved to another seat. The glow from his red eyes left a trail in the air. "I listen to the supply and demand of the people."

"So do I which is why I need this Dust." He said.

"This Dust is not what you need." Cerb got up again. He made his way to the back of the room forcing Schnee to turn to face him as he got out a pack of cards. "What you need is the information that is being used to threaten your daughter's very being." He said.

"Leave Weiss out of this!" Schnee stood up.

"I never dragged her into this." Cerb walked around him. "Your old war with the Faunus did." He said. "I'll make you a deal." He sat down in the chair in front of him. "You beat me in a round of BlackJack I'll tell you everything about the attempt on her life."

"And if I lose?" He asked almost panicking.

"Then we'll have an 80-20 partnership." Cerb smirked at him sinisterly. "Sound fair?" He handed him the deck.

Schnee began to shuffle the deck around as he nodded. "You boy, deal the cards!" Simon got up and took the deck from him. Simon dealt the cards between the two. Cerb shot his piercing stare across at Schnee.

"Do you need another card?" He asked.

"Pass." Schnee was sweating bullets.

"Hit me." Simon handed him the card and Cerb slammed it down on the table revealing a perfect twenty one. "Don't worry we already have your signature Mr. Schnee." Cerb stood up. "Everything is being handled by my people as we speak. You may leave now I have nothing else I wish to discuss with you." He turned around.

"Wait but my daughter!" Schnee stood up overturning his chair in the process. "I can't lose her!" Cerb turned around his eyes returning to normal.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." He put his hand on his shoulder. "She is one of my friends after all."

* * *

"Holy Crap that was awesome!" Simon exclaimed for the twelfth time. "I can't believe you managed to pull that off in only ten minutes.

"I can't believed you pulled this off in ten minutes." I looked at the dozens of empty cargo boxes that were supposed to have gotten delivered.

"What should we do sir?" A tall man with a copper lion's mane asked.

"We'll send out nothing." I said. "The people will realize how much they love the cookies once they've been taken away from them." I smiled at him. "So until then everyone gets a paid vacation."

"Are you sure this is good for the company?" He asked.

"I just got us a great partnership with Schnee Industries if anything goes wrong they'll be forced into helping us out of it." I said. "Besides you just had a kid and you need to go spend some more time with your family."

"You're right." He smiled. "Thank you Mr. Gremory." He walked off.

"What do you mean you just got a partnership with my dad's company?" Weiss asked.

"He's a nice man you should get him something for Father's Day." I picked Ruby up from under the boxes.

"Hey do you think I could get a part time job here?" Juane asked.

"Nope." I said. "If I don't have time to juggle between both school and this then I know you don't either."

"Just one more cookie." Ruby groaned.

"Yeah then you'll definitely explode." I said. "Well you can all take the Limo where ever you want but I think Ruby's got to go lay down for awhile."

"What should we do Onii-chan?" The maids asked me.

"I still need you all to follow me." I said. "And actually we'll just buy some Tums instead."

"Wait then where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"You need more clothes." I said. We walked down the street towards the Shopping District. "Now for the real reason I decided to have a dozen girls accompany us. I don't have a sense of fashion whatsoever." I put Ruby down and one of the maids gave her a Tums.

"I think you look nice Onii-chan."

"Yes but one of my employees bought this for me as a gift." I said. "So everyone go and shop I'll buy you girls whatever you want too."

"Yay!" They dragged Ruby into the store with them.

I went and stood next to the cashier. "Quite the harem you got there." She snickered.

I coughed. "Not funny." I said. "How long do you think it might take them?" I asked.

"They could be here for a few hours." She said.

"Great." I sighed.

**Cerb: Shopping my one true enemy.**

**Me: Tell me about it. I hate shopping.**

**Cerb: Yet you make me have to wait for a dozen girls to take their time chatting and trying on clothes and-**

**Me: Stop you shouldn't ever talk negatively about girls they always find out.**

**Cerb: But this isn't a real conver-**

**Me: ****ALWAYS FIND OUT!**

**Cerb: Did you do something wrong recently?**

**Me: She read my texts!**

**Cerb: This is why I don't use a Scroll.**

**Me: No you don't use a Scroll because you don't know how to get into the contacts.**

**Cerb: Shut up.**

**Me: Anyways even after the amazing discovery of a cookie generator it seems as if none of the uh…**

**Cerb: 120 viewers and two followers.**

**Me: -Want to leave a review this has two followers really?**

**Cerb: Yup I wonder if they think Ozpin should install a scent marker system into the school.**

**Me: Just let it go Cerberus.**

**Cerb: I'm just asking for something subtle that means infirmary or arena it can't possibly be that hard.**

**Me: What does arena even smell like?**

**Cerb: Blood sweat and tears.**

**Me: Nobody wants to smell any of those things when they walk into a room.**

**Cerb: Well Nobody is my type of guy.**

**Me: You did not just say that.**

**Cerb: You don't get my jokes.**

**Me: Well leave a cookie for a review. **

**Cerb: Don't you mean-**

**Me: Maybe if I say this they'll do the opposite.**

**Cerb: Reverse Psychology. Yes leave us cookies and we'll give you a review.**

**Me: And look forward to the next chapter where Cerberus snaps.**

**Cerb: Snaps what?**

**Me: I'm done.**

**Walks away.**

**Cerb: Well someone needs to tell me what that means. Well see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Cerberus?!" Ruby bursted into the room.

"Sleeping." Ash pointed up to him.

"WAKE UP!"

He crashed onto the floor. "I have sensitive ears you know no need to shout."

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!" She screamed in outrage.

"You ate all of them." He covered his ears. "And we'll have to wait two weeks for more."

"I want them now!" She stomped her foot and pouted.

"That's nice." He climbed back into his hammock. "Now don't bother me about it again or I won't send any cookies to Vale when they're ready."

"Checkmate." Simon said. "Oh yeah we have a field trip tomorrow so we should go to bed early."

"We do?" Cerb asked. "Maybe I should pay more attention in class." He said.

"Yeah it makes our team look bad having a leader who doesn't care about class." Ash said.

"Alright Mary make sure I stay focused during class." He pulled his sheet over him and remained very still.

"Never says good night." Ash rolled her eyes.

"How am I going to keep him focused?" Mary sighed to herself.

"Well have a goodnight Ruby." Simon pushed her out the room and locked the door.

"Rude." She trudged off to her dorm room

* * *

For reasons still unknown to me the class had been sent into a forest to collect sap. "Cerb you need to pay more attention." Mary said. "She said we need this for our projects."

"Oh." I said. "Man this stuff smells really sweet." I tasted a bit of it. My eyes went wide. "I think I might have to clear this forest out of Grimms and get someone to collect sap for the factory." I drooled at the thought of having cookies with this in them.

"Oops." Mary dropped some jam onto Ash's hunting cloak.

"Mary." Ash groaned.

"It was an accident I swear." She raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey have you guys seen Juane?" Nora asked. "He kinda disappeared a while ago with some bullies."

"No but you should be able to track him down right?" Simon said. He was playing a game on some portable game system.

"Yeah hold on." I closed my eyes and focused my aura into my nose heightening my sense of smell to a point where I could almost see through my nose. "Yeah this is really bad." I took out Trinity and the shot out two ice shots freezing an Ursula solid.

"Wait how bad?" Simon asked taking out his sword.

"We've been surrounded from every angle." I said.

"What's the plan?" Ash asked. We all stood back to back.

"Well first off I can't have you in our way." I picked up Nora and threw her toward the scent of the other students.

"You sure we don't need the extra help?" Mary asked concerned.

"Ash you need to take off your cloak." I said.

"What?! Now is not the time for that!" She exclaimed covering herself.

"Shut up idiot." I scoffed. "They're attracted to the scent on your cloak."

"Give me your jacket." She tossed the cloak onto the floor. I threw it on her and Mary raised a light yellow magical barrier.

"I can't hold it much longer." Mary said.

"Hey Simon." He looked over at me. "Remind me to give them some close combat training later." I picked Ash up and threw her off and launched Mary off behind her.

"This is so uncool." Simon said. "We're a team." I lifted him up.

"Well if I don't throw you, they'll think I'm sexist." I said.

* * *

**(Simon POV)**

"Heads!" I screamed out as I crashed down from above. I felt myself stop in mid air and then fall face first onto the ground. "Ow."

"Sorry." Mary said.

"Thanks." I got up and brushed the dirt off of my blue jacket.

"Would someone care to explain why it is raining students?" Ms. Goodwitch asked impatiently.

"Our team got surrounded by Ursulas." Ash said. "And our leader seemed to find it necessary to get us out of the way."

"Run there's a huge Ursula coming!" A trio of guys dashed past us with Rin, Blake and Yang hot on their heels.

"Yeah what he said." Yang said.

"What a predicament." Ms. Goodwitch thought for a moment.

"Wait where's Cerb?" Blake asked and turned to us. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"He's off fighting a group of Ursulas." Ash said. "Apparently he thinks we'll get in his way."

"Well he's probably right." I said. "What would you two do when an Ursula got close to you?" I asked.

"I don't know?" Mary looked down at her staff.

"I'd put and arrow in it's eyes!" Ash stomped her foot angrily.

"Which way is he?" Blake asked.

"That way." Ash pointed off into the direction we flew in from. "But it's not like-"

"Air wall!" Something ran smack into the magical silvery barrier.

"Whoa!" I took out my sword. "What is that?" Something smashed into the other side of the barrier. I heard a whistling sound and looked up as something crashed down and the shield shattered. I rushed to intercept the one flying down to stop it from crashing onto Mary. _CLANG!Thud!_ I was suddenly on my butt and I looked up to see a very heavily bruised Cerberus intercepting the three attacks. He held two of them off with his swords and the flying one crashed down head first onto his skull before dropping motionlessly onto the ground.

"Stay away from my friends!" He snarled and spun slicing their arms clean off.

"Sword Birth!" I stabbed my sword hilt deep into the ground and a dozen swords shot out the ground around them and impaled their bodies. The dispersed into smoke which seemed to burn away in the sunlight.

"That's one badass ability." He put his swords away. "Wish you mentioned it earlier."

"Cerberus!" Blake wrapped her arms around him.

"Ouch." He said lazily. "Blake I don't know if I'll be alright this-." He passed out onto her.

"Man I'm going through abilities a lot today." I said. I pointed the tip of my sword at him. "Curaga!" His wounds closed up but he still lied onto her motionless. "He should be alright now."

"Let me take him back to the infirmary." Mary said. She tapped the ground with the but of her magical staff. A hole opened up under Blake's feet and she fell in with Cerberus on her.

"Cerb's gonna be furious when he finds out you used another magic spell." Ash said. I carried Mary on my back as she was no longer able to stand.

"I hope he doesn't yell at me." Mary said.

"Nah he'll probably yell at me." I said. "I should have used Sword Birth from the start."

Ash walked behind us in silence. "Wait giant Ursula." Yang shook her head and led Ms. Goodwitch off deeper into the forest.

* * *

**(Ashley's POV)**

Blake had said that Cerberus woke up as soon as he reached the school but Professor Ozpin demanded that he rested in the infirmary. Now he wanted to talk to us one at a time and we all tried to decide who should go first. "Maybe we should draw straws?" Simon asked.

"Well I think Ash should go first." Mary said.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Agreed." Simon opened the door and pushed me in. "Good luck."

"You jerk." I looked over at the bland white room and saw Cerb was gazing out the window.

"Ash I know you don't really look up to me whatsoever." He said.

"Well you should have let us fight we aren't going to get better if we just rely on you to protect us." I said.

"I know." He said. "And I know now that it is not possible for me to be a leader."

"What?" I asked surprised. I was expecting a counter argument about how we weren't ready or how it was a guy thing.

"I'm stepping down as leader." He said.

"No. Now you listen here." I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are not going to quit after I finally started to respect you."

"Sorry Ash but I've already made up my mind." He said. "I gave being a leader my all but it's pretty obvious that I'm bad at this role." He looked over at me. "You always thought it too."

"No I always thought you were a great leader. You just never-" I stopped as I saw that smirk on his face.

"I always thought you were a great leader." He played the recording on his phone.

"That's going to be my new ringtone." He smiled. "Now starting tomorrow I'm putting you and Mary through combat training." He stood up and stretched. His blue eyes almost sparkled at his overall cheerfulness.

"So that was all an act?" I made a fist.

"Gremories never give up no matter how hopeless it may seem." He winked. "And I wouldn't follow any orders you tried to give me."

"You freaking jerk!" I swung my fist at him.

"Man I'm so happy you're alright." He had his arms wrapped around me from behind. "And I'm going to try harder alright?" He seemed to grow warmer and He rested his head on my right shoulder. "Because you all deserve a better leader than what I'm giving you." He said softly.

"True." I put my hands over his. "Hey Cerb?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch your ears?" I asked.

"Oh uh… I don't know." His arms got a bit tense. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just want to you know feel them." I said.

"Maybe some other time." He slid his arms off of my waist. "I'm a bit nervous about that."

"Oh okay." I said. "I can tell the others the news if you want." I turned to face him.

"Thanks that would be helpful." He said.

I walked out the door and sighed. "Ha! I won again!" Simon exclaimed. "Whoa what did he say?" He turned and saw me.

"We'll be having combat training starting tomorrow." I said. "And he's going to start being a better leader."

"So what's wrong?" Mary asked.

"He didn't let me touch his ears." She pulled me into a hug and patted my back.

"It's okay Ash." Mary tried to comfort me.

"What?" Simon looked at us confused.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

I wonder why she wanted to touch my ears? I thought to myself as I stared up at the bland ceiling. Man this bed is uncomfortable. I got up and left the infirmary making my way to our dorm. And I should probably try to find some more time to spend with Blake we need to catch up sometime. Maybe I could bring her to an amusement park or- "I said to let go!"

I ran around the corner and I saw Simon knocked out onto the floor with Mary beside him. "Don't worry we'll make this quick."

A deep snarl filled the hallways. "Shit I thought you said he was hospitalized!" They turned to me. They all had masks on.

"I've got your scents." My eyes turned blood red. "So please run." I did a high pitched taxi whistle. The hallway seemed to darken. "Drag them out to the forest." I ordered. Several dozen of Beowulves crawled out of the shadows. "And if you do happen to survive be sure not to mention a word to anyone." I picked Ash up and they ran off. "Yod." I shot a bullet into their backs.

"Good thing I was here." The lion man dropped down from the ceiling and the illusions of Beowulves disappeared.

"Thank you for the assistance, but why are you here?" I asked.

"I had came to visit Velvet today." He said.

"Cerberus I'm scared." Ash shook holding onto my side.

I shot her in the back of the head along with Simon and Mary. "Leon we need more information on the White Fang." I said. "I have stalled as long as I could we're taking over tomorrow."

"Of course Mr. Gremory." He nodded. "I'll have the information later tonight." He walked quickly down the hall.

"What are you taking over tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"What?" I asked. "Anyways you guys chose a really weird place to take a nap." I said. She stood up straight and yawned. I slung Simon and Mary over my shoulders.

"Oh and I remember these guys were trying to sneak up on us?" Ash said.

"Well next time that happens put an arrow through their knees." She opened the door to our dorm and I put Simon and Mary down on the same bed because I didn't really feel like carrying them anymore.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" She asked.

"Not at all." I climbed into my hammock. "Sneaky people aren't very good news." I remained very still in bed for the next several minutes until I heard her puffing out breaths as she usually did when she was sleeping.

I sat up and waited until I heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Gremory." A rabbit eared girl bowed. She had dark brown hair. "I retrieved the security video." She handed me a videotape.

"Good job." I ruffled her hair. I crushed the videotape in my hand.

"We've located the base." Leon appeared in the doorway.

"Velvet tell them I had business to attend to and to go and buy weapons to use for practice." I handed her my credit card.

"Yes Sir." She bowed again.

"Leon let's go I need complete control of everything the own by sunrise." I jumped out the window.

**Me: Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**Cerb: I didn't completely snap according to Urban Dictionary.**

**Me: Well killing isn't really our forte.**

**Cerb: Except for those damn shadow things. I hate those things.**

**Me: Yeah you killed one that dive bombed onto you. Talk about using your head right? *Slaps Knee***

**Cerb: *Sighs* Well I know no one saw that one coming. Anyways about how many people are in White Fang anyways?**

**Me: *pffftcchchchhfffttt***

**Cerb: Oh just don't-**

**Me: OVER 9000!**

**Cerb: Well too bad those views aren't that high. And no reviews yet so I'm going to rest before the big raid.**

**Me: Then we will slowly move onto our next chapters.**

**Cerb: Wait why slowly? You've been updating practically everyday.**

**Me: Because. One does not simply pass the finals. There will be blood sweat and studying.**

**Cerb: Just shut up.**

**Me: Alright I'll save some for next time.**

**Cerb: Wonderful. Don't bother me while I'm sleeping.**

**Me: It's also true that much like Cerb I tend not to say goodnight to people. Just in case you were wondering. Maybe I'm a jerk like that. Review and Prosper.**

**Cerb: God you're annoying.**

**Me: Compliments will only get you so far.**

**Cerb: Wait I can't fly.**

**Me: What?**

**Cerb: You just ended on me jumping out a window in the middle of the night.**

**Me: Oh… I just thought that would be cool well I guess you break a leg next chapter then.**

**Cerb: You aren't treating your main character very nicely are you?**

**Me: Life ain't easy bub.**

**Cerb: Whatever goodbye everyone.**

**Me: Tell your friends about us!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stabbed my blade into the side of the building and tore a long cut on my way down to the ground below. Leon simply rolled on contact with the ground. "What are your plans for the Fang?" He asked.

"They will widen have a change of heart." I said. "They'll begin distributing our product while widening our searching area."

"To the black zones?" He asked.

"Not yet." I climbed onto my motorcycle. "I won't waste time or resources on those areas if we haven't covered all the land outside of them."

"You are quite ambitious you know." He climbed onto his motorcycle. "The Assault squad is in position and is ready."

"Have the tech team back them up." I said. "I want this to be a silent mission. Or the leader will make a bolt for it."

"Understood." He pulled out his phone. "Velvet your team is assigned to keep the mission quiet."

I revved my bike and took off under the shadows of night.

We walked into the front door of the large white building. It's parking area was littered with crane's and other sorts of construction vehicles. I took off my glasses and saw a building in complete ruins. "This illusion isn't too bad huh?"

Leon scoffed. "I could do better in diapers."

"True." I laughed.

A boy with brown and red highlighted hair approached me. "Everything has gone according to plan sir." He said.

"Well done Adam." I nodded at him. "And thank you for watching over Blake in my absence."

"Of course sir. I thought you would have been mad that she left." He put his arms behind his back.

"Of course not." I patted his shoulder. "Even if I was I wouldn't blame you for that."

"All of the Faunus have been updated on the new shift of power." A girl with bright purple hair stepped forward. "And they are prepared to follow you."

"This is good." I said. "I do hate having to explain this motive of mine to people."

"You're so lazy." She rolled her eyes.

"It took me seventy two hours just to explain the concept to you and I didn't even bother to try and explain how we'd accomplish it." I lightly flicked her head.

"What of the leader?" Leon asked.

"He took his life when we entered his room." Adam choked out.

"Were there any other casualties?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. "Have a funeral arranged for him in three days." I said. "Leon break this illusion. Tohka begin getting the machines installed here. This place needs to look like a cookie factory by sunrise." I walked past them and into the building where the Faunus had all lined up and were saluting. I raised an eyebrow at Adam.

He shrugged. "I didn't tell them to do that." He said.

"From this point onwards we will no longer be viewed by mankind with eyes of hate." I announced loudly. "But from now on we will be viewed as equals. As their brothers and sisters at home and on the frontlines. No longer will any of you feel compelled to hide our heritage from them for they will gladly accept it."

"How can you be sure?" Someone asked.

"We Faunus won't be associated with the corrupt image that the White Fang has created of us." I said. "But now we are all Gremories. Hardworking honest citizens of Vale. And although it is true a few crusty old people much like the head of the Schnee family won't like it. They have already been forced to deal with it." I smiled. "But now we are the face of all baking goods circulating through Vale and it will stay this way for quite sometime. Maybe my great grandchildren will lead us onto something else, but let us be content and happy within equality."

There was a slow and respectful applause and murmurs of equality. "You have charm but you aren't very good at speeches." Leon said.

"Well I guess that will bring me far enough." I laughed.

"Alright everyone it's time to get your picture taken." Tohka called out.

"What?" Adam asked.

"A new marketing idea." She pulled him into a photo booth.

"What happened to Adam's mask?" Leon asked.

"I don't read minds." I said. "But it probably made it easier for him to lie to people without showing his face." I shrugged. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and took out my Scroll. "Shit." I had two thousand messages. "I've gotta run." I dashed out the building and jumped onto my motorcycle. I swerved through the early morning traffic refusing to slow down for anything. Then I heard the sirens. "Don't have the time for this." I looked at the bridge that led to the school. _Too obvious._

"Ditch it I've got your six." I looked down at a blue haired guy in the mainframe.

"Crash my bike and you're getting demoted." I jumped off of it and it pulled a sharp turn causing the police to chase after it as I hung by a few fingers onto the ledge of the bridge. I sighed and swung myself up. I dashed off toward the school.

"I'm sorry I'm late business stuff came up." I walked briskly to my seat.

"Speaking of "business stuff". The stores seemed to have run out of stock is everything alright?" Professor Port asked.

"Yes someone just ate several boxes of cookies." I rolled my eyes to Ruby's direction.

"So when are there going to be more?" He asked.

"We've increased our workforce so there should be more before the week ends." I said.

"How long were you up arranging this?" He asked.

"I guess I was up all night." I scratched the back of my head.

"Didn't you just get out of the infirmary?" Ash chided me.

"Yeah?" I yawned. "But it's not like I was out fighting people."

"On with the lesson then." Pr. Port happily continued.

"Anyways we'll need to find weapons you two are comfortable with." I said, dozing off a bit.

"Hey stay awake." Mary shook me.

"I'm exhausted Mary." I said. "Maybe another day." My head fell onto the table as I fell asleep.

And as a surprise to no one the disbanding of the White Fang was a headliner. The news was playing as we all ate lunch together. "It has been reported that the leader of the White Fang took his life during an assault on it's base footage shows that no other Faunus associated with the White Fang was injured so many criminals may still be at large."

"Uh… Cerberus?" Juane asked.

"Yeah bud?" I looked over at him.

"Is that you?" He pointed to the screen and it showed me walking into the building and then me giving my speech.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"So you didn't fight anybody huh?" Ash asked.

"No I didn't it was a peaceful mission." I said. "I didn't plan on anyone as much as losing a single hair on their head."

"It is on record that this man Adam Taurus was a spy for this new boss that has taken out the White Fang." They showed a picture of Adam with his mask on.

"You had Adam!" Blake exclaimed.

"All I told him to do was report stuff to me." I backed up from the table. "You can't expect me to coldly walk away from you right?"

"So that's why he started wearing a mask all the time!?"

"Wait so this increase in labor?" Weiss asked. "Is coming from a group of ex-criminals?"

"I'd love to explain my motives but I don't have seventy two hours to spare at the moment." I straightened up. "Now of course if you don't trust me anymore-" I turned to my teammates. "-I will gladly get out of your hair. Be it a few days months or forever. But I don't want Faunus to be associated with a criminal organization anymore." I said.

"Hell I don't know what you might be planning." Simon said. "But I know I want to be there to find out."

"And you did risk your lives for us yesterday." Mary said. "So I can overlook this one thing."

"What but what if he planned that?!" Ash stood up abruptly.

"He didn't even know we had a field trip." Simon said.

"Yeah you've seen him space out during class." Mary said.

"He's worse than Juane." Rin said. "No offense."

"Speaking of class there's a test tomorrow." Simon said.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Ash shot an arrow at me. I caught it of course but I realised that this was a real arrow.

"Whoa." I said.

"What are you after?" She shot another arrow at me. I caught it and dropped them on the floor.

"Ashley just calm down." I said.

"Why?" She shot another arrow. "You just got me to admit I respected you." She put in a red dust tipped arrow.

"Cerberus look we managed to put together a-" Velvet suddenly ran in front of me and held something up to me. I pulled her into my chest and the arrow hit me in the forearm detonating right after. I gritted my teeth and looked at my smoldering arm. "Mr. Gremory are you alright?!" I didn't trust my tongue to say anything good nor my mouth not to scream if I opened it.

"Cure." I felt the pain lessen as Simon cast a magic spell on me.

"I-I didn't mean too." Ash said. She took off without another word.

"I'll go after her." Mary said. I grabbed her collar and dragged her back beside me. "Cerberus?" I took in a deep breath.

"I'll go after her later." I said. I looked down at Velvet who had guilt drawn all over her face. I patted her head. "You still need training and doing it individually may prove to be more productive."

"What about Ash?" Simon asked.

"Well taking over a crime organization does have some benefits." I said. I pulled out my Scroll and sent Adam to watch over her.

"You don't think you should go after her now?" Juane asked.

"If he went after her now it would seem like he wanted revenge." Rin said.

"Exactly." I said. "After I give her some time to cool off I'll go and see if she wants to talk."

"What were you trying to do?" Blake asked, looking down at Velvet.

"I was so excited to show Mr. Gremory what we made that I didn't notice what was going on?" She buried her face in my chest embarrassed.

"Mr. Gremory?" Weiss asked.

"Her father's my right hand man." I said. "So she tends to call me that."

"You see we made a scanner to look for it and well look." She handed me a large flat round mirror. She tapped it and it turned into a sonar scanner. There was a ping to the Northwest.

"You're joking." I said.

"I guess it was here all along which is why Klie never found it." She said.

"Found what?" Everyone asked simaltaenously.

"I don't have three days to explain what it is and how it got here is still far beyond me." I said. "I assume you've already located the exact point?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good bring this to your father and I'll have to negotiate with Ozpin to allow us to start digging." I said. "Now I still have a promise to keep so let's go Mary." I picked her up by the back of her collar.

"Oh wait up." Simon hurried after us.

"What the you didn't answer any of my questions!" Weiss said.

"You asked more than one?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"..."

"..."

"You weren't listening at all were you?" She sighed.

"I plead the fifth." I hurried off with Mary over my shoulder and Simon chuckling to himself behind us.

"Beacon?" The old cashier asked.

"Yup." I nodded as I walked into the store with Mary and Simon behind me.

"Whoa never been in a weapon store before." Simon whistled.

"Uh… What should I be looking for?" Mary asked.

"Whatever seems to stick with you." I said. I left her to it to go see if any of the special rounds were in stock.

"So I hear things are moving along nicely for you." He said.

"Just improving the world as best as I can." I said.

"You don't suppose I could get all of that "protection" money I had to pay the White Fang for back?" I nodded.

"I'll send you back every penny you paid soon they must have kept a record somewhere." I said.

"It's so good to hear that." He said. "It's been hard since they came around demanding money from all the shops."

"Well I'm hoping that soon we Faunus won't ever have to live under any bad images the White Fang created." I said.

"I'm not too sure about that?" Simon said doubtfully.

"Cerb! I want this one!" I heard Mary stomp her foot which meant she was getting angry. I turned around and saw her holding a giant war axe.

"That thing is almost the size of Ruby's scythe." I said. "You are 100 percent sure that's what you want?" I asked.

"If you don't buy it for me I'm telling Blake you've become sexist!" She stomped her foot again.

"I was just making sure." I put a wad of money down on the counter. "Keep the change." He gasped and I led them out of the store. I snapped a picture of the axe. "So is there anything special about your staff or can you use magic without it?" I asked.

"It's from the tree of life and it let's me channel the elements through it." She said.

"Tree of Life." I searched through the inventory of my company. "Yeah we've got a few of those." I said.

"What?" She stopped walking.

"We put the fruit in cookies to heal the sick." I said.

"But that tree died off thousands of years ago." She walked to catch up with us.

"Well it's seeds were in the will my family left behind." I shrugged.

"Wow." She stopped again probably to think out her next sentence. "So what are you planning?" She asked.

"Just planning to make a badass axe." I said. "Well you're going to make it but I'll give you the materials." I yawned. "Now I'm going to go find Ash. Simon you ever played a game with a war axe?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll train her." He sighed.

"Thanks." I jumped onto a rooftop and took a deep sniff of the air searching for Ashley's aroma. "Back to square one eh?"

I saw Adam in a tree and I made an almost inaudible whistle. He turned to me and nodded taking off toward the factory. "Don't whistle at me." Ash said. "I'm not some-" She turned around and saw me. "Oh I- Forget about it." She said.

"You wouldn't believe what Mary picked out." I said.

"You're just going to talk to me like nothing happened?" She asked.

"Ash I understand you were angry not as angry as I was last night but you were pretty angry." I said.

"What you mean those guys?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You were scared when they attacked you and I'll be honest I used up some very hard to find Dust to wipe it from all of your memories."

"So that's why you wanted me to kill them if I ever saw them again?"

"I hate seeing the people I care about get hurt." I said. "Which is why I really don't want to be the leader of this team. I don't know how Ozpin expects me to put anyone in harms way."

"Is your arm better?" She asked.

"A little well done, but I'll heal over." I joked.

"But what are you after?" She asked. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm too lazy to explain it." I sighed. "But I'd be happy to show you." I took out a pair of glasses with red stained glass. "These simulate what I see the world as." I handed it to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's a small fraction of my semblance." I said.

She put on the oval shaped glasses and was taken back. "What is all that stuff around you?" She asked. _It's my danger zone._ I thought toward her. _It's the space in which someone could kill or hurt you but this is only with me having my guard lowered._ "Why aren't your lips moving?" _If I wanted to I could read minds but I find it to be rude and don't enjoy doing it to people._ I began to think of the mystery of what would lie beneath the school that I had been searching ever so long for. "WHAT?! THAT'S CRAZY!"

"Ears." I covered my ears. It sounded like a stun grenade went off beside me. I took the glasses off of her. "Thanks for that really appreciate it." I said. "Well if you are done pissing about, I'd like to at least prepare to start your training tomorrow." She shot me a glare before sighing and nodding at me. I noticed the sun slowly setting, casting an orange glow into the sky.

"..." I could almost barely hear her say something.

"Sorry but I can't hear you after that." I smiled. "And I don't really want to lose track of you." I took her hand. She made a face at me full of disapproval. I rolled my eyes and reached for her hand and walked off with her. And as far as I knew we walked together in silence.

But I did notice that as we got closer to the shopping district that we were getting a few looks from people and I looked over at Ash who wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. She looked up when she realized I had stopped. "I need to stop in here to get my ears repaired, so to speak." I said. "You can come in if you want." She followed me in.

I was motioned to sit in a recliner as Tohka came out from around the back of the shop and smiled. She put on her most malicious face and produced a long metal pin. Her tail rested on my lap and I used it to distract myself while she decreased the pressure in my eardrums to allow me to hear again. "There you go Cerb." She wiped a bit of blood out of my ears with a napkin. "And now Miss you'll have to spend some time today and tomorrow rubbing his ears to make sure the circulation flows properly." I sighed.

"Why don't you want me to pet your ears?" Ash asked.

"It hurts his warrior pride." Tohka said. "But it's that or risk going deaf." She said.

"Well I guess you don't have a choice now." She said. She seemed very happy about this,

"Ugh." I said. "Tohka what do I owe you?" I asked.

"Fifty." She said.

"Keep the change." I gave her a hundred.

"Thanks boss." She patted my head.

"Don't patronize me." I flicked her forehead.

"Ow." She rubbed the small red spot.

I've never been so unhappy. Being rubbed on my ears gave me such a strange feeling and I had to fight the irresistible urge to snap at someone's hand. But I kept up a deep low growl the whole time. "When did this become a group activity?" I growled.

"The moment you walked through the door." Nora said.

"How do you get them so soft?" Mary asked.

"Nom." I felt someone nibble the top of my ear.

"Ruby go sit down." I growled.

"Nom nom nom." She continued on. I bit down on my knuckles.

"And we get to do this again tomorrow?" Ash asked clapping happily.

"I am not doing this ever again." I snapped my teeth at Ruby.

"Fine fine." She sat down and pouted at me.

"You're like an enraged chihuahua." Weiss said.

"Shut up."

**Cerb: You always have to do something to piss me off.**

**Me: Well you didn't spend anytime in the infirmary! **

**Cerb: Thank you magic**

**Me: Johnson or B.O.B?**

**Cerb: Bob.**

**Me: Yeah thanks Bob.**

**Cerb: So uh hey do you know what Ash was mumbling about while we were walking?**

**Ash: Don't tell him!**

**Cerb: Don't tell me what?**

**Ash: Nothing! **_**THWACK!**_

**Me: Wow nice hit. But I didn't hear what you were saying. I was listening to Bob singing Magic.**

**Ash: Well I guess he won't mind me touching his ears now.**

**Me: The start of something creepy and unsettling. *Sighs* Well join us next time to see how that turns out.**

**Ash: So what took you so long to update?**

**Me: Life happens. This can't be top priority all the time but it is most of the time.**

**Ash: You better be getting your school work done.**

**Me: What are you my mother?**

**Ash: Maybe I am!**

**Me: So can you help me find my phone I kinda-**

**Ash: Is this what Cerb has to put up with?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Ash: Poor Cerb.**

**Me: So are you gonna help me or-**

**Ash: No!**

**Me: Alright fine Jeez. Not letting you back in here. Well see you later yadda yadda yadda leave a review yadda yadda yadda cookies yadda yadda yadda.**

**Ruby: Cookies?!**

**Me: Over there.**

**Ruby: YAY!**


End file.
